


It Was Only A Kiss

by bellcantwrite



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Boyfriends, Christmas, Cuddling, England - Freeform, Fluff, George - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meet-Up, Mr Brightside, New Years, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Snow, Spin the Bottle, Travel, Weather, Winter, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, kiss, lovestory, romantic relationships, season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellcantwrite/pseuds/bellcantwrite
Summary: We kissed? I kissed him. What is wrong with me? Why did I do that? I am a complete idiot.Summary: Dream comes down to the UK to accompany George and his family for Christmas and New Years, a total of two weeks. The first night, George takes Dream to meet some of his friends, where they decide to play Spin The Bottle. Dream, thinking nothing of it, is dared to kiss George, I mean, it was only a kiss, right? At least, that's what he's telling himself.George is thinking a little bit differently on the whole situation.
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- There will be no smut/nsfw in this fic. Only kissing, hugging, cuddling, etc.

Chapter 1

George gripped his hands on the steering wheel, nervous. This was only their second time meeting up officially, the first being a 4 day trip in Florida. George had invited Dream to come to England for the holidays, but definitely did not account for how awkward it would be. Now, he had to worry about introducing him to his weird family.

“You alright, George?” George saw Dream lean forward slightly, and look at him from out of the corner of his eye. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel, managing an awkward smile.

“Are you sure you want to meet my family? We can get a hotel or something? I’ll stay with you-” Dream interrupted George quickly.  
“George, I already told you, its fine. They’ll love me.” He chuckled when he finished his sentence. George rolled his eyes. Dreams ego was off the charts.  
“Someone needs to humble you, Dream.” George scoffed, lifting his hands off the leather steering wheel and readjusting them, in order to turn the car to the right. He saw Dream glance at the wheel, then turn his attention back to the window.

“Thats what I have you for, Georgie!” Dreams smile stretched ear to ear. He must really be pleasing himself right now.  
“Do not call me that! It’s- its like a-” George paused, thinking of the word.  
“A pet name. Its like a pet name. He finished, shaking his head as he pulled into the driveway.  
Dreams laughing escalated quickly, turning from hiccups into a loud wheeze. George scoffed and sat with the car running for a moment, his hands clutching the steering wheel once again. He did not want to get out of the car.  
“George? Are you in there?” Dream waved his hand in front of his eyes. George quickly swatted his hands away.  
“Stop that!” He whined, turning the car off and unlocking the doors. A cool draft overcame them, sending a cold chill down there backs, and slowly starting to nip and numb their fingers and toes.  
Dream opened the trunk with a click, and let out a small grunt as he grabbed his suitcase. George studied him for a moment. His hair was messy, and his nose was already a bright, cherry red. His facial expressions, always defined. Dream set the luggage on the ground with a thud and looked up.  
“Are you going to help?” He said, the cold obviously getting to him. His face was tilted and smiling, eyes half closed from his goofy grin, and his teeth lightly chattering together.  
“Right, sorry.” George apologized, grabbing his luggage.  
He pulled on the luggage. Didn’t budge.  
He pulled again. Not an inch.  
He laughed awkwardly, trying to pull out the lever that made it roll.  
“The levers broken, George- do you need help?” George could hear Dream fighting back a laugh, he was talking right through his smile.  
“It’s fine. I got it.”  
He let out a grunt as he lifted the suitcase with both hands, as he leaned backward. He could see his cold breath in front of him, and his fingers stung from the cold.  
“Are you hiding a body in here, Dream?” George complained, talking a shaky step forward, he couldn't see his feet, as the suitcase was pressed against his legs.

“George are you sure you don’t need-”  
George let out a small shriek, his foot flew slightly forward on the ice that had developed on the driveway, dropping the luggage onto his other foot.  
“George!” Dream, right being him, stuck his arms out, where George fell right backward, Dreams arms under his armpits.  
George stopped breathing for a moment. Dreams arms were warm. They had a safe feeling about them, he wanted to stay in them forever. Suddenly the pain hit his conscience.  
“Owww-” He complained, sinking more into Dreams arm, shaking the luggage off his foot. He went limp in Dreams arms, just to spite him.  
Dream starting cackling, his chest rose and fell with every breath, and his arms clutched George harder when he went limp.  
“George- what are you doing?” He wheezed, George could hear the vibration of his laugh and he wanted to stay there. What was he thinking? What had gotten into him? He laughed off his awkward bit with a smile, standing up finally.  
“You can grab your own luggage Dream.” He said slyly, turning around to face him.  
“You’re strong enough.” He walked backward two steps.  
“Don’t slip-” Dream started but ended his sentence with a wince as George fell slightly- but luckily catching himself this time.  
Dream smiled, and George turned back forward.  
That was so embarrassing. His friends nose and cheeks were a bright red and his freckles were placed so perfectly along his nose and cheeks. He let out a shaky breath, watching the fog of it form in front of him. He hated what he was thinking about. He had to stop. Dream was definitely straight. And, what gives for the crush? No, it wasn't a crush. Definitely not. That would be ridiculous.

He walked up the stone steps of the brick house, hearing Dreams step not far behind him. He dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket, grabbing his chain of keys. He squinted his eyes, examining them, quickly swifting through each key to check which one was the right one, finally he found a small, silver key, and fumbled to hold it individually. He placed the key into the lock, turning it, and then opening the door. Loud voices could be immediately heard from the kitchen, and a warm breeze flowed over his face, taking him by surprise.

“Hello?” He called in. The voices stopped for a moment before an excited chatter arose, and feet quickly were walking out of the kitchen to greet them.  
First, Georges’ Mother and Father, wrapping them both in a warm bear hug. Followed by Georges’ niece and nephew, twins, Audrey and Liam. They smiled their toothy grins, clinging around George AND Dreams waist, despite not even knowing Dream. George allowed himself to smile, happy his family was being so kind and welcoming to Dream. He could hear Dream chuckling slightly, but awkwardly, George turned around to see Liam wrapped around his waist, like he was holding on for dear life, and Dream was trying to pry him off kindly.  
“Liam, come give me a hug!” George exclaimed, crouching down to his height, and opening his arms out in an embrace, getting him off of Dream. Dream glanced at him with a smile that said “thank you.” 

Time passed quickly, and they said hello to the rest of the family, Georges’ aunt and her husband, the parents of the twins, now they were all seated and talking just normal chit chat, when the conversation of bedrooms came up.

His mom obviously avoided the question awkwardly. Their house was small, and there weren't many rooms or couches.  
“We were thinking you and Dream could just share a bed.” Her voice was tight, but she definitely tried to pull it off as a nonchalant comment. Dreams jaw dropped.  
“What?” Georges’ eyes widened. He couldn’t share a bed with Dream.  
“One of you could sleep on the floor but we don't have extra comforters for heat- and the wood gets cold at night-” She said, defending herself.  
“Its okay. We’re bros, it’ll be fine.” Dream said, shrugging.  
George groaned.  
“Dream its a twin.” George breathed. His palms were hot.  
Dream went quiet.  
“We’ll make it work, its fine.” Dream said- his voice was uncertain. George felt bad. Terrible. He quickly, made a desperate attempt to change the subject, he remembered a message from earlier that day.  
“Want to go to my friends house? They invited me earlier.” George said, changing the subject.  
Dream brightened up at the idea of meeting some of Georges’ friends, and the change of topic.  
“Sure.”

In under 30 minutes, George was at his friends doorstep, there were 2 girls and 4 other guys there. They introduced eachother and hung out for a bit.

“Spin the bottle?” Marie, one of Georges’ friends suggested, they were discussing games to play. And of course, everyone had to just agree with that one. There were no rules to this game. You kissed whoever the bottle landed on. No exceptions. George held his breath the entire time. His palms and back of his neck annoyingly sweaty.  
Marie kissed Jamal.  
Lillian kissed Mark.  
George reached forward, his hand shaking. He spinned the bottle. Time was in slow motion. He didnt take his eyes off the green, glass bottle, reflecting the lights on the ceiling dimly. The bottle slowed, then stopped. A couple giggles and gasps went through the small group. George gulped, he knew who it was. He looked up. Dream was grinning, an awkward, goofy smile. He played with his hands that were placed in his lap.  
“Lets just get it over with!” Dream exclaimed, leaning forward. His confidence obviously forced, to appear unbothered. George sucked in his breath slowly, his heart beat at an unbearingly loud and fast rate. Thats all he could hear. His shallow breathing and his fast heart rate. His palms quickly became sweaty as they were placed on the floor as he leaned forward. His arms threatening to give out from the shaking. Dream leaned in, his breath was warm, and it smelt like mouthwash. The distance between them closed.  
His lips were warm, but it was fast. Almost a peck. It went so slow, but was over so fast. The memory lived in slow motion. Despite it being quick, a bolt went down his spine.  
“That was fast!” Dream exclaimed.  
Fast? Oh god. Not for George.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream share a small moment in the snow. Well, George has a memory in the snow, but it probably meant nothing to Dream, right?
> 
> "Its just a hoodie"

Chapter 2

He was way overthinking this. He heard the annoying creak of the fan spin mindlessly in the room. His back was tenderly pressed against Dreams, who was snoring quietly. George was stiff, he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable by getting too close. Even though, it should be a normal thing to just share a bed, right? The room was cold, and he had forgotten his jacket at his friends house.  
He let out a shaky breath, his eyes open, not allowing him to fall asleep peacefully. It was only a spin the bottle. It was a game. He couldn’t have feelings for Dream. It was dumb, they were only friends. It was only a kiss. It meant nothing.

But he needed to feel something other than Dreams back against his. He slowly sat up, pushing his hair back with his hand, letting it fall messily. He reached down, grabbing a small throw blanket that had fallen off the bed. He winced as Dream adjusted in his sleep, and his snoring stopping slowly. He held his breath as he stood up, careful not to make the floor boards creak. This was the one thing he memorized as a kid, which ones made noise, and which ones didn't. The cold air hardly bothered him as he tiptoed across the room, and opened the bedroom door, which made a slight squeak. He wandered down the dark hallway, the blanket draped over his shoulders, clutching it close to his chest.

He shakily reached his hand forward, turning the knob of the front door. It was snowing. He could barely see the snow fall, softly illuminated by the porch light that had automatically turned on. A small smile spread across his face. He loved the snow, despite how annoying it could be. 

He stepped farther, walking toward a small bench swing they had in the front of the house, which hung from their porch. 

The snow fell so gently, and there was barely any wind, making the cold more tolerable than most times. Its such a pity that the most beautiful things happen at the darkest times. George took a breath, sitting himself on the swing, watching his breath form clouds in front of him. The cold made him feel safer, despite it being who knows how late, and knowing that anyone could be out here. 

Shivers went down his spine once again, as he watched the snow fall. There probably wouldn't be a bunch on the floor in the morning, since it was a small pour. A creak behind him made him stiffen, clutching his blanket. He whipped his head around. A tall silhouette stood in the frame of the doorway, arms crossed, almost bundled up, like they were annoyed with the cold.

“George?” A tired, coarse voice whispered. Georges eyes widened, and he turned back around, looking at his feet, where he only had socks on. He tucked his legs in, suddenly aware of how really cold he was.  
He heard the footsteps slowly come up to him, and sit down next to him. He looked over at Dream, who gazed at the snow, just like he did. His feet were lightly moving back and forth, gently swinging the porch swing. The porch light made his face barely visible, his mouth was in a straight line, and his eyes were tired and soft.

“What are you doing out here?” He said softly, trying to keep his voice down. His head slowly turned to face George, taking him by surprise. George studied his face briefly. His eyes were so enchanting, and welcoming. Was he staring. Georges eyes danced quickly from Dreams lips, then to the snow at his feet.

He shrugged. “Couldn't sleep I guess.” George murmured. His stupid thoughts were affecting him so much, it hurt.

Dream let out a sigh, leaning back in the swing. “Is it true that snow makes the world quiet?” He whispered. 

George looked at Dream, who was staring forward again, deep in thought. He took a breath in. “Only when the world stops to look at it.” George whispered, leaning back, the cold bench went through his blanket, causing him to have shivers all through his body. Dream turned and looked over at him. Staring at him for a moment. But it wasn't creepy. It was comforting.

“Are you cold, George? Wheres your jacket?” A smile escaped Dreams lips, making George smile. George clung to the blanket harder, and cuddled his legs closer as well.

“I forgot it.” He laughed quietly. Small freckles of snow started forming on the grass in front of them. The snow must've had started right before he came out.

Dream scoffed, sitting up, and started to take off his hoodie. Georges eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? He was not about to actually give him the hoodie. He could not do this right now. 

“Woah- Dream its okay, I dont need it.” George said frantically, his voice low- his hands waving at him. Dream shrugged, his t-shirt was wrinkled and slightly risen up. George gulped and looked away from his friend and his stupid messy hair and risen shirt. Dream flattened out his top, shoving the hoodie into Georges' chest.

“Put it on.” He demanded.  
“No.”  
“I have a spare, George, please.” He complained. George groaned, slipping the hoodie over his head. He could barely breathe. It smelled like Dream. His cologne, some Vanilla. It was comforting, warm. He never wanted to take it off. The sleeves even fell off his hands.

“It’s big.” He complained, trying to cover up his happy expression.  
Dream shrugged.

“It’s alright, its just a hoodie anyway.” Dream laughed and shivered. “Lets head inside, k?”  
Just a jacket. Just like it was just a kiss. Thats all it was. Just a moment. A meaningless moment. It would never mean anything to Dream. George stuffed his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. Taking a breath, and following Dream inside.

And once again. He was awkwardly back to back with Dream. But now, he had his hoodie. Just a hoodie. Thats all it was. Dream was terrible. He must know what hes doing, and it bothered George. Oh, it bothered him so much. He relaxed his shoulders, closing his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.

******* 

“Wake up. George. Wake up.” Dream shook him violently, a sly open smile on his face. George groaned, rolling over to the other side, only causing Dream to rip the bed sheets off.

“What the hell? I was sleeping.” George complained, sitting up as he dragged his hands down his face. Dreams smile was excited, and his eyes were bright and cheery, making George excited.

“Why are you smiling like that?” George said slowly, a smile spreading across his lips, unaware of what Dream was planning. His smile was goofy and cute. It literally made everyone smile. Well. At least it made George smile.

“Do whatever you need to do to get ready, I want to explore your town!” Dream said, his voice giddy. George rolled his eyes and looked down at the hoodie. Should he take it off? Dream obviously noticed him glance down.

“Wear the hoodie! Hurry, lets go.” He pushed eagerly. His voice always rose notches when he was excited. George stood up, yawning. He and Dream quickly put on their shoes, and George brushed his hair.

“Are you gonna uh- brush your hair, Dream?” George said slowly, glancing at the mess on his friends head. Not that it looked bad. Stop. No. Stop. You have to stop thinking these things. 

“I think it adds to the look. You are wearing MY hoodie Georgie.” He sneered playfully, giving George a quick wink before motioning for him to follow him out the door. George gasped and felt his heart flutter. Why would Dream say that. He is terrible. Why would he do that. George fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, unaware how to respond. He wouldn’t. He won’t respond. 

He rolled his eyes, following Dream.

“Where to first?” George asked, turning on the car heater first, then turning on and down the radio for some white noise to avoid awkwardness.

“Coffee. I really need coffee. You made me get up at 2am for your snow swinging session. Is that daily?” Dream teased, his smile wide. George scoffed.

“Only if you want it to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an headcanons, or cute scenes you want me to add into the story, please leave them in the comments! The story is going to be semi short, but a cute fluffy one, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> \- Im still new to writing and POSTING my stories, so constructive criticism and tips are super appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get some coffee, and tension arises between the two, causing Dream to explore his emotions more.

Chapter 3

(Perspective Change: This is in order to get a look at how Dream is feeling)

What did he say? That was flirty. Dreams stomach swirled. There was a pit inside of him. Half of him wanted to be flirty back, and the other half wanted to bury his face in a pillow and never look up.

“I didnt say that.” He heard George mutter. Dreams eyebrow went from raised to more of a sympathetic gaze as he faced George. Things had been really awkward between them since the previous night. George seemed to tense whenever he got close, which he would tease him about if he didn’t look like he was about to break into a million pieces.

Dreams flirtiness definitely got the best of him. 

“Yes you did.” He teased, a sneaky smile spreading across his face. The smile hid a hole of emotion deep inside his stomach, that he couldnt grab, he had no idea why he was so resistant to be flirty. George was cute flushed.

Georges face immediately flooded with color. A laugh escaped Dream. The sun was about risen, and in front of them, and the rays were hitting Georges face, making his normally dark brown eyes a pretty hazel color. He was staring too long.

“George?” Dream questioned. He couldn’t tell if his friend was angry, confused, or annoyed. None seemed good.

“Just stop, Dream.” George demanded quietly, his hands were gripping the steering wheel, the same way they were when Dream had arrived. He was tense. 

Dream flinched and the smile evaporated. Did he do something wrong?

The car ride was silent the rest of the time as they drove into town, and the snow from before had completely melted. 

The car slid into a parking spot, in front of a quaint coffee shop, and George quickly turned off the car and stepped out.

George opened the door for Dream, and a small bell made a ringing noise, Georges eyes focused on his feet. Dream stepped inside, the soft smell of coffee cakes, croissants, and cinnamon rolls filled his senses, as well as the warm air making him feel extra cozy. George was right behind him as they walked up to the cash register. 

A young women was running the cash register, and made direct eye contact with Dream, a smile immediately spreading on her face, and fixing her posture.

This made Dream uneasy. He was not good with girls. He gulped and walked forward awkwardly.

“Hey there!” She began cheerily, her voice was high and loud, very energetic, and her blonde hair was passed shoulder length. Straight and neatly brushed.

“Oh hi.” Dream said slowly, breaking eye contact with her to glance at the menu.

“Are you from around here?” She questioned, leaning her elbows on the table. Dream glanced down at her for a moment, before his eyes danced back up to the menu. Was she trying to start a conversation?

“Uh no, I’m visiting my friend, George.” He stepped aside, revealing George. The girl tilted her head, glancing at George, like she was surveying him. A feeling arose in Dreams chest as she looked at him. He tensed.

“I.. like your hoodie.” She searched for the words to say, and then turned her attention to Dream.

“Thanks. Its mine.” Dream said, a small smile spreading on his lips. He could sense George blushing, even though he wasn’t looking at him, his entire presence changed when Dream was flirty. The girl looked taken back, looking at Dreams messy hair, and then her voice dropped notches.

“What can I get for you?” Her tone had completely changed, which humored Dream, honestly.

After they both had gotten their orders, they sat down in the corner of the shop, across from eachother. George hadn’t looked at Dream in the eyes since the car ride. Dreams only view was of the top of his friends head, where his hair fell messily, covering his eyes.

“If you don’t look at me I am going to take my hoodie back, and you won’t have a jacket.” Dream said quietly, lowering his head to where Georges was. George looked up, annoyed. 

“You can have it back.” He muttered crossly. Dreams eyebrows furrowed upward, hurt. What? Why did that hurt him? Its just a jacket? Thats what hes telling himself. Thats what he has to believe.

“What did I do, George?” He pleaded, his voice was desperate. He knew what he sounded like. Georges gaze softened, and he bit his lip awkwardly, like he was searching for what to say.

“It’s nothing, Dream. Don’t worry.” A soft smile arose on his lips, making Dream smile too.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.” Dream said, leaning backward in his chair. Georges eyes widened quickly.

“You’re pretty annoying when you try to flirt.” George muttered, crossing his arms. Dream didn’t like that word. Was he flirting? Not that it was a bad thing. He glanced at George, whose arms were crossed, and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked cute. No he didn’t. Was he smiling? Dream managed a laugh through the emotions. He didn’t mean to flirt with George in public. Did people see? It was all platonic, right?

George noticed the confusion on Dreams face.

“You look weird.” George muttered, leaning forward to sip the top of his drink off the edge of his cup.

“Gee, thanks George.” Dream said with a chuckle, stirring his hot cocoa with a straw.

“No I mean like-” George huffed. “You keep looking concerned- and then you smile.” George said slowly.  
“You know what I mean?” He finished- his face made it seem like he was just confusing himself.

Dream shrugged. “Eh, sometimes my mind just wanders. Or I get distracted. Don't worry about it.”

George nodded slowly, resuming back to sipping his coffee.

The day went by rather quick, after having coffee they went home, their moods were both off, setting the tone for the rest of the day.

“How do you want this washed?” George muttered, holding up Dreams hoodie above the washer.

“It doesn’t matter, just throw it in.” Dream replied. He was scrolling through twitter, per usual. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, so Georges family would be coming back. (In the house right now was just his parents)

“I’m gonna go to bed early.” George said quietly, after starting the load. He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked passed Dream into the room, where Dream followed.

“Why? Are you alright?”

George nodded. “Yeah yeah, just tired. Need sleep for Christmas Eve.” He muttered, crawling into the bed, and pulling the covers over his head. Dream frowned, he looked out the window to the sunset.

“Wanna go on the swing?” Dream asked, hoping to get him out of bed. Georges breathing stopped for a moment, becoming quiet, and he turned over. “For like. A minute.” He said slowly, getting back up. 

Dream smiled, content with his accomplishments, watched George bring a blanket, his tired eyes dragged across the floor as he walked passed Dream. Dream followed closely behind, and shoved himself passed George in order to beat him to the door, opening it for him. He did a playful bow and shot George a cheeky smile, in order to hopefully cheer him up.

George scoffed, a small smile escaping his lips. They both took a seat on the bench, and it started swaying. Dream kicked his feet lightly, sitting in the awkward silence.

“I was just joking about making it an everyday thing if you wanted to.” George whispered. Dream glanced over, the sun setting cast the perfect lighting over Georges' face.

“I know.” Dream muttered back, looking at the road in front of them.

“Do you think that girl thought we were dating?” George whispered, his voice low, looking at Dream. Dream returned the glance. George really was tired.

Dream smiled. “You were wearing my hoodie.” A pit filled his stomach. Even if they were dating, that wouldn't be a bad thing? Hi smile diminished. And memories flooded back. He took a nervous gulp. When he was only in 4th grade, he thought he had a crush on a boy. His parents didn’t like that. His body tensed up, breaking eye contact with George, and turning his head the other way, his stomach was churning uneasily.

“Are you okay?- Are you cold?” George hesitated asking the last part. Dream didn’t want to let this feeling get in the way of just being friendly with his friend.

“You need to stop flirting with me.” George said suddenly, Dream looked at him, confused. 

Georges eyes were full of hurt.

“Wh- Flirting? Wh- Im confused.” Dream stuttered, his body tensing.

“Its nothing bad I Just- I have a hard time determining if..” He paused, gritting his teeth. 

“If you’re joking or not.” He finished quietly.

Dream glanced at him blankly. He didn’t even know the answer himself. Well. He did. He wished they had never gone to that spin the bottle fiasco. It messed him up so much. He had to put on a mask, he was terrified. 

But he liked it.

He didn’t know what to tell George.

“Can we share that blanket, George?” Dream asked, avoiding the indirect question that was being thrown at him. He saw George process his words for a moment, pausing, then nodding, his eyes were half closed.

Dream knew what we was doing. And it was much easier than answering a question that even he still needed the answer to. George and him scooted together, the blanket was fairly big, it had covered the whole twin in the bedroom. Dream took an edge of the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Georges feet were tucked into his stomach, just like they were the other night. George was tense.  
“Why are you so stiff, George?” Dream asked, kicking his feet, causing the swing to move.

George looked up and cast him a glare, then his body relaxed.

“You’re the worst, Dream.” George said quietly. But his voice was drowned out, his body went so relaxed that he fell asleep. His neck just hanging there. Dream awkwardly pushed closer to George, allowing his head to rest on his shoulder, so that his neck wouldn't be sore the next day. Dream relaxed as well, resting his head on Georges. He had to wake him up.

I’m the worse? Dream played Georges words over and over in his head. Was he playing George? Did George like him? George was already out as bisexual. Dream frequently teased him on voice call, but he never had to really think about it, since most of the time it was on stream. Was he hiding HIS feelings for George through humor? No, he couldn’t like George. It doesn’t make sense. 

George shuffled in his sleep, and Dream tensed as George curled his legs towards Dream, and wrapped his arms around him lazily.

He must be sleep hugging. Did he think he was a pillow? Chills went down Dreams spine. But he was comfortable.

Just like the night of the kiss. The excitement butterflies in his stomach pushed passed the pit feeling, allowing him to not push away, excitement through his whole body he almost couldn’t think. The realization of how he enjoyed it.

This was too overwhelming. George would freak if he woke up like this.

“George?” Dream whispered quietly nudging his friend.

“I know.” George muttered, half asleep, he wrapped his arms tighter around Dream. Was he drunk or something? Wasn’t he just mad? Dreams stomach swirled. He didn’t mind, really. But all he could taste was soap in his mouth. All he could hear were the screams, but at the same time, George blurred those senses. 

Dream relaxed. He pushed the pit down, Georges arms were under Dreams armpits, allowing Dream to freely move his hands. He wrapped his arms around George aswell. 

“I’m sorry.” Dream whispered.

“For what?” George muttered quietly.

Dreams body took over him. “For this.” His voice cracked, he took his head off of Georges, and leaned forward slightly giving George a gentle kiss on the top of his head, then layed his head back. He could feel Georges body tense, then relax.

“Like I said, you’re the absolute worst.” George muttered crossly, standing up slowly, not making eye contact with Dream, and walking back inside the house.

Dreams reality was not caught up. What the hell did he just do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry its sort of long, I'm also working on the story line for another story, which is going to have more of a plan to it, (It will be pre-written, and well thought out) so that I am less winging it like with this story.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you enjoyed! I'm kind of winging it, but if you have any suggestions or requests for scenes, please feel free to leave them in the comments! <3 - bella


End file.
